


Experimenting

by Giry



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Size Kink, Sounding, Stuffing, Teasing, Tentacles, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giry/pseuds/Giry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard never thought he would see Lambda’s powers being used like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehuty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehuty/gifts).



Richard never thought he would see Lambda’s powers being used like this.

Lambda himself was sound asleep - thankfully - but around Asbel, purple tendrils were sprouting. They slowly grew thicker, crawling in Richard’s direction, touching his leg gently. It made him shiver.

“Are you sure about this, Richard?”

“Y-Yes.”

A tentacle crawled around his leg, twisting itself around it. He couldn’t feel it much over his boots, but once it reached his thigh, the thin fabric of his tights allowed him to enjoy the slight pressure. It kept going higher, stopping just short of his groin. Richard anticipated its stimulus, but all it gave was a light touch over his crotch.

Another tentacle wrapped around his waist, climbing over his clothes up till his neck. It undid his cravat neatly, and then slipped inside his shirt. The tentacle was surprising warm, as warm as Asbel’s body, and slightly moist as it slid over his skin. It traveled towards one of his nipples, brushing over it lightly at first, and then more intensely. A second tentacle slid inside his shirt, playing with his other nipple, and at the same time, the tentacle on his groin pressed over his growing arousal. All the combined stimuli drew a small moan from Richard’s lips.

The tentacles around his chest expanded and pushed against his clothes until his shirt ripped. Richard had been expecting it, but he still gasped in surprise. Another pair of tentacles slid around his arms, pulling off the remains of his ruined shirt, and then wrapped themselves around his wrists to hold them over Richard’s head. With his torso exposed, the tentacles resumed playing with his nipples, coating them with an oily substance that seemed to be coming from the tentacles themselves. By the time they were done, Richard’s nipples were hard and even pinker than usual.

The tentacle on his groin slipped inside his pants, brushing against his arousal. It paused there for a moment, and then drew back, wrapping itself around his abdomen.

“A-Asbel…? What are you…?”

The tentacle tightened, pressing over Richard’s full bladder. He struggled to hold himself back, but felt a bit of moisture on the tip of his member.

Asbel was right in front of him, staring intently at his groin. “You told me to do whatever I wanted, and I… U-Um… I like it when this happens.”

Two tentacles held Richard’s legs wide open so Asbel could enjoy the view. The one around Richard’s waist squeezed further, making him gasp. He couldn’t hold his bladder back anymore, and slowly, he felt each droplet get forced out, warm over his skin. Asbel watched as the wetness around Richard’s groin grew, as the fabric clung to his skin, as his clothes became saturated with the liquid and it began dripping from the small bulge in his crotch.

By the time the tentacle on his abdomen stopped squeezing him, Richard was completely wet from his groin to his thighs, blushing and trembling in embarrassment - embarrassment over the fact he had enjoyed it so much. The tentacle slipped inside his wet pants again, sliding right past his arousal and between his cheeks. It brushed over his entrance, but instead of going inside, it pushed against the fabric of his pants, until it ripped like his shirt had done before.

With the help of another tentacle, it got rid of the fabric scraps. Now, while Asbel was still fully clothed, Richard wore nothing but his thigh-high boots.

“Wow… I always forget how small and cute it is,” Asbel muttered, touching the head of Richard’s arousal with his index finger. There was moisture collecting at the tip, a different kind of moisture from the liquid Richard had just emitted. Asbel pressed his finger right on the tip, over the droplet, making Richard buckle his hips and moan softly.

“Asbel… please…”

Asbel understood. Another tentacle sprouted from his body, touching the inside of Richard’s thigh. Richard shivered as it slowly crawled upwards, leaving an oily trail on his skin. When it reached close to his cleft, another tentacle came, and together, they spread his cheeks wide, exposing his entrance. He breathed heavily with anticipation as a third tentacle slowly, so painfully slowly, approached the delicate skin. It was covered in more oil than the others, and when it finally touched the ring of muscle, Richard couldn’t help but moan. It trailed circles around it, driving Richard crazy, until it finally began pressing inside.

The tip was slick, and it slid in smoothly. Inch by inch it entered Richard, growing thicker and thicker, stretching his entrance and filling him as completely as Asbel’s member often did. Inside him, it touched all the right places, wet and warm and silky as it went deeper and deeper.

Richard gasped, his erection completely hard, dripping at the tip. The tentacle began moving, thrusting inside his body, and he threw his head back, moaning as he felt his climax draw close.

“Wow, Richard. That’s even faster than usual.”

Suddenly, Richard felt a tentacle wrapping around his arousal, squeezing it tightly enough to make him gasp. A second, smaller tentacle sprouted from it, brushing against the head of his member, so lightly it made him shiver. It crawled towards the tip, stopping just over the small hole, teasing it, slicking it with oil. Then, slowly, it pressed inside.

It was like being filled in a completely different way. The small tentacle penetrated his member carefully at the same time as the larger one thrust inside his ass. Richard was overwhelmed with pleasure, his body tensing, his back arching as he cried out and felt his climax about to come.

But it seemed to reach a wall. The tentacle in his urethra didn’t allow him to release, so he found himself moaning desperately, the prolonged pleasure so intense he couldn’t think.

“We should finish together, Richard… Please wait just a little.” Asbel undid his pants, pulling out his fully hard member. “Well… do you still want to…?”

Richard was staring through heavy lids, but he anxiously nodded, lips half-parted. Asbel made the tentacles lower Richard, until he was placed on the bed on all fours. The tentacles on his arms and legs withdrew, but the ones inside him remained, making it hard for him to think. Still, trying to focus, he took Asbel’s erection in one of his hands and began licking the head.

Right as Richard gave the first flick of his tongue, he felt the tentacle inside his ass grow thicker, stretching him further. When Richard took Asbel’s head inside his mouth, the tentacle grew thicker again, stretching him so must he gasped. Then, it began thrusting inside him, so unbelievably thick he thought he would burst.

The thrusting and the thickness were enough to drive him insane, overloading his body with pleasure. And yet, the small tentacle inside his member wouldn’t let him release. Worse yet, it began thrusting as well, making him moan loudly against Asbel’s erection in his mouth.

Mad with the climax he couldn’t release, Richard was unable to concentrate on pleasing Asbel with his mouth. But Asbel wanted to finish with him, so he wouldn’t let Richard release if Richard couldn’t get him off. Trying to focus through the pleasure overwhelming his mind, Richard once more tried to lick Asbel’s shaft, but he ended up pausing every second to arch his back and moan.

The tentacle inside his ass only seemed to grow thicker and thrust faster, and before long Richard had small tears in his eyes from the sheer amount of pleasure. “A-Asbel… P-Please, I can’t--”

“I know you can do it, Richard…” Asbel cupped Richard’s cheek, and pressed his dripping member against Richard’s lips. Richard opened his mouth, and Asbel slowly pushed inside, until Richard’s lips were around the base of his shaft. He began thrusting inside Richard’s mouth, on the same rhythm as the now-huge tentacle was thrusting inside Richard’s ass.

Filled in every way possible, Richard was in ecstasy. The thrusting increased in rhythm, faster and faster; Asbel was reaching so deep inside his throat that Richard couldn’t keep himself from moaning around his member. Suddenly, Asbel cried out, pulling himself from Richard’s mouth-- Richard gasped, feeling warm liquid spray all over his face, on his lips, and into his mouth. At the same time, the tentacle inside his ass grew thicker one final time, thrusting deeper than he thought possible-- and finally, finally, the small tentacle inside his dick pulled out.

Richard all but screamed in pleasure as he finally reached his climax, dropping down on the bed as the tentacle pounded into him, making him release every drop he had been holding back. He trembled violently as he spilled on the sheets and on himself, moaning, tears in his eyes from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. He was still shaking and gasping when he felt the tentacle thrust one last time, spurting a hot and thick liquid inside his body, filling him with it to the brim. Finally, the tentacle pulled out, soaking wet, dripping over Richard’s ass. The liquid inside him was so abundant it trailed from his entrance and down his thighs.

His mind still swimming with pleasure, Richard could only lie there, dazed. Asbel shifted to lie beside him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“I-I’m sorry,” Asbel said, blushing, “I think I might have overdone it. I… I can feel stuff through the tentacle, so I kept making it larger… You were just so _tight_.” He paused, growing even redder. “I think I might have spilled too much inside you, as well.”

Richard smiled softly, moving closer to Asbel. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “It was perfect.”


End file.
